Newbie Guide
This newbie guide is intended for players new to Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds. This is not a newbie guide for players new to MUSHing or roleplaying. Background New Worlds was created on December 26th, 2008. It is a Star Wars roleplaying game based on the West End Games Star Wars Roleplaying Game, utilizing the D6 system for character generation, skills, combat, and more. Roleplaying is enforced. The game is a loose spin-off of the original Star Wars MUSH (http://sw1mush.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). New World's history is set in SW1's lore, and as such New Worlds begins where it left off in SW1, in 18 ABY. At this time in the game's history, the galaxy is split into three factions: the Galactic Empire, which rules over much of the Galaxy; the New Republic, which is still suffering from the affects of the devastating Imperial Blitzkrieg; and the Sith Empire of Darth Malign, a new and powerful empire formed from the evil Sith Lord. In addition to the three main factions, players may choose the life of an independent, taking up careers as criminals in one of the various criminal organizations, a smuggler, bounty hunter, mercenary, swoop racer, and more. The last faction to explore is the Corporate Sector Authority, where businesses flourish and the greedy hold all the power. New Worlds is a brand new game; it is still a work in progress, although the game is IC and there are over 50 active players. Still, several systems are still under construction, such as a coded smuggling system, upgrade system for ships, a working black market, and the bounty hunting system. Story New Worlds draws its story from the original Star Wars MUSH (SW1). For a brief look back on the story, refer to The Story. For a brief year-by-year timeline, refer to Timeline. For a list of battles that has occurred throughout the game's history, refer to Battles, or you can start at the beginning at Battle of Coruscant. You can also read a narrative view of the game's history at Essential Chronology, although this is still a work-in-progress. It is recommended you read the brief Story to get an understanding of the galaxy, so your character knows his place in the setting. SW:NW begins six months into 18 ABY; the Republic is on the verge of collapse after a major military offensive known as the Imperial Blitzkrieg shook its very foundation. The Empire is now the regaining military power in the galaxy, although it now faces competition from the growing Sith Empire of Darth Malign, who have seized a large swath of territory in the southern galactic quadrant, including Hutt Space. The three governments are at war with each other, each determined to control the galaxy. Getting Started All new players are sent to the start room; before you join the game proper, it is a good idea to follow the directions in the starting rooms, including setting a description for your character, as well as gender, full name, and other basic functions such as @locking your character. The first major process of joining the game is character generation. The chargen room is accessible via the OOC Nexus. It is here you design your character's skill set and attributes. It is a good idea to know what path you wish your character to walk; the skills are designed around what career your character will take up. Pilots will generally have pilot-orienated skills and so forth. The first step of chargen is setting your species (or race). +list race displays all available species in the game; anything marked with a star is a restricted species, and is available only through application to the RPA. Each race has unique special abilities and a minimum/maximum for each attribute. Humans have no special abilities and start with a minimum of 2D in each attribute, and a maximum of 4D, with 12D attribute points to spend. Visit Races for detailed information on each species, including their starting +sheet and special abilities (if any). The chargen system is based on West End Games' D6 system, which the original Star Wars Roleplaying Game was designed upon. +list skills lists all available attributes and their associated skills. Each skill is tied to their attribute, and raising an attribute raises the skill in turn. For instance, if you raise your Mechanical skill from 2D to 3D, Starfighter Piloting will also go from 2D to 3D. However, if you raise Starfighter Piloting to 3D+1, Mechanical will remain 3D. You can find explanations for each skill at Skills. As a last step of chargen, set &AGE and &ICAGE on yourself; &age me=20, for example. Your real age will not be displayed unless you are a minor. &ICAGE is related specifically to your character. The game requires an age check to ensure minors are protected from potential abuse. Once you have used up all of your attribute and skill points, +finalize. From here, you must choose your character's affiliation; go to the Faction Nexus and join the channel Recruitment. You must be recruited into one of the factions by a faction recruiter, unless you wish to be an independent, in which case you simply use JOIN at the unaffiliated terminal. Once you are set up in a faction, visit the Planet Nexus and +visit a starting world to head IC. If you join one of the big factions, you'll likely be told by your recruiter which planet to visit; if you're independent, you can visit most worlds without issue. However, popular indie hangouts include The Wheel and Thyferra, homes to Glaaki the Hutt and Zorbo the Hutt respectively. You can also pick up some starting gear for your character, also available through the CharGen Nexus. However, if you want other gear, you'll have to visit one of the businesses built on the grid. Money and Gear Money can be earned through various ways on New Worlds; most easily by typing +fac/paycheck once a week (as long as you're in a faction). Independent paychecks are significantly smaller than any other, because as an independent, you have to earn a living. If you're in the military, however, you get a nice salary, as expected. Other methods of earning money include, of course, smuggling, selling on the black market, collecting bounties, working for an employer (one of the businesses, crime orgs, etc), or whatever. If you join an organization/business (such as working for BlasTech or Gulgoth the Hutt), you'll also be entitled to that businesses' paycheck via +org/paycheck; the salary is determined by your CEO/org admin. A final method of earning money is through the bank! On the grid is the Bank of the Core, one of the largest banking institutions in the galaxy. You can open an account with the Bank through its managers (currently Pecu and Tonith). The minimum deposit is 500 credits. With money in the bank you earn 1% interest monthly. However, let's say there's a freighter you want to buy from Corellian Engineering Corporation. Well, the bank can hook you up by giving you a loan. Naturally you'll be expected to pay back the loan in a given amount of time, plus interest, so that means you'll have to work the grid; smuggling or however you character decides to earn their money. If you fail to pay back your loan, expect a visit from some bounty hunters. Now with money in your characters' hand, you can buy some gear. The companies that sell weapons and gear are BlasTech, Merr-Sonn, Czerka, SoroSuub and TaggeCo. They each have their own managers; you set up an order via the manager, and pay the manager. Other means of gathering gear include being hired into an organization that hooks you up with gear (such as the Bounty Hunter's Guild) or even stealing gear.. the black market is also an option, although they need to be a bit more expensive as they are more rare and hard-to-find. Combat Combat on New Worlds is based on the West End Games D6 system. It is simple, although it may take a few tries to get use to it. For a complete read-out on the D6 rules, refer to D6 Rules. However, the rules are not set in stone; players are allowed to choose their own rulings for their scenes if all players in the scene agree to it. Alternatively, you can go the route of not using a system at all and just purely roleplay the combat. It is preferable to contact a GameMaster via +req gm to help run a combat scene, as they are experts in the rules and can help keep a scene flowing nicely. GameMasters function the same way as GameMasters in table-top games; they are the "gods" of the scene. On New Worlds, they create and run their own plots, as well as assist other players in running plots or to simply handle the rules in a player-run scene. The same goes for space combat, although space combat rules tend to be a bit more on cumbersome side; again, it is preferable to have a GM involved when using strict D6 rules. If you wish to use your own house rules, that is fine, as long as all the players involved are on the same page. Smuggling and Bounty Hunting At the time being, there is no coded smuggling system, or black market system. It will have to be roleplayed out using props and NPCs, usually through a GameMaster. At the time being, Zorbo the Hutt of Thyferra, Gulgoth the Hutt of the Wheel, and Tyy'sun Eson of Maffi-Zhao handle smuggling contracts; they are criminal kingpins and will be the source of most criminal activity on the game. If your character seeks work in the criminal field or wants to pick up a smuggling contract, it is necessary to speak to one of these three kingpins first. If your character is a bounty hunter, you have three options: *Imperial bounty hunter *Guild bounty hunter *Independent bounty hunter All bounty hunters must register at the Imperial Office of Criminal Investigation on Imperial Center, and apply for an Imperial Peace-Keeping Certificate. Only with an IPKC can they acquire work in legitimate bounty hunting. All bounty contracts must be submitted to the IOCI and then posted by the Galactic Empire; these postings are then filtered down to local bounty receiving offices and to the Guild. Illegal bounty postings are bounties not done through the Empire, and these are generally underworld contracts where the Empire would not normally approve. Imperial bounty hunters are extensions of the Imperial law enforcement arm. They usually work with local Imperial law enforcement and the Imperial Security Bureau, and typically deal with bounties related strictly to the Empire, such as a rogue Imperial commander or treasonous officer. Guild bounty hunters are members of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. The Guild is connected to the IOCI in that the IOCI delivers all bounty contracts to the Guild, who then passes them down to their members. The Guild is not allowed to deal with any contracts that are illegal - as in, not done through the Empire. However, guild members can still pick up these illegal contracts, but doing so risk losing their guild membership or worse. Benefits of guild membership include receiving gear, having your gear repaired, easy access to bounty contracts, a large resource and data pool, and potential help. Drawbacks include giving 10% of bounty earnings to the Guild and paying a yearly membership fee. Independent hunters work alone and for themselves, although they still have to be registered with the IOCI and receive an IPKC. They are rugged individuals who have to arm themselves and pick up contracts on their own. They can pick up illegal bounties, but also risk arrest by the Empire for doing so. There will be monthly bounty hunting TPs, and a more detailed system will be in place eventually. Getting Around At the time being, getting around the grid is as easy as visit the Planet Nexus in OOC land and going to a different world. However, this is temporary; the real methods of traveling will be through space. The system for space travel is all set up and done. You can either own your own ship, book a passage on someone else's ship, or use the automated shuttle system that is found on every planet; naturally, this cost a small fee, but it gets you there. Restrictions apply to most planets; it is not advisable for a New Republic character to visit an Imperial world, and vice-versa. Most planets have local gun laws; for the time being, this information is not likely to be found, although a system called +lhelp will be in play soon to detail local laws on each planet. Respect IC and do not expect to walk around an Imperial planet with a massive armory attached to your being. Swoop Racing Swoop races will be a monthly event on the game, and will be a nice way to earn money for players. Swoop races will be set up by the swooping league and will visit world after world, holding tournaments with a nice cash reward. Swoops are sold by TaggeCo, although there are a few lesser known models sold through Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems and Czerka. Swoops can be modified. At the moment the swoop system is under construction and nearly done; the tracks are being built. More details when they surface. Buying Ships Buying a ship is many character's dreams. KDYSFS, SoroSuub, SubPro, Rendili StarDrive, Corellian Engineering Corporation and Republic Engineering Corporation are the main starwrights in the galaxy, with their own managers. To buy a ship, first you need the credits (cost of each ship is available at the respective company's page). Place the order with the shipyard's CEO and pay the CEO; the CEO will then build the ship for you. Most ships are expensive, with basic freighters costing as much as several tens of thousands of credits to upwards of two hundred thousand credits for more advanced ships. Capital ships are the most expensive, with the largest types costing over a million credits; a Star Destroyer, for example, is over five million credits. But once you own a ship, you are free to explore the galaxy at your whim, and to hire a crew. You can smuggle or go on adventures. The potential is limitless! Administration The administration of SW:NW is democratic. For a detailed account, refer to Administration. Most staff positions are elected by the playerbase, including the Faction Head of each faction, the Player's Council, the MUSH Director, and the RPA (although its members are kept secret). Re-election for faction heads occur twice a year (every six months), as does for the Player's Council; the Director is up for re-election every year. RPA is managed through the RPA Wizard. The Director, upon being elected, selects his cabinet, including the RPA Wizard, Code Wiz (and the Coding Staff), Player Helper Wiz, the Gamemasters and Judges, and other slots. The focus of the game is that players will not be subject to administration tyranny; players should feel free to speak their mind and not be afraid of persecution. More Info Refer to NEWS and SWINFO for more information to related to the game, including other rules, policies, and so forth. If you ever need any help in-game, refer to +staff and don't feel afraid to ask a staffer or anyone on the Public or Welcome channel. Category:Help Category:Rules & Regulations